


I'm Sorry

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	I'm Sorry

I've always considered Clark and Lana tragic in a way. Especially since we all knew he would wind up with lex. ;-) I envision this shot being taken just after Clark tells Lana he's found his one true love and he will not be seeing her any more.

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=ClarkLanafinal.jpg)


End file.
